


Day 2 Void as a Deity

by Nogitsunelovesstiles



Series: Voiles week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voiles, Voiles Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles/pseuds/Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They worshipped him as a god...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 Void as a Deity

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on what you thought. Give a kudos. I'm chill.

They worshiped him as a god, fearful to make him angry. The people who worshipped him gave him a sacrifice to spare their crops and fields once every year. They prayed to him at the great Nemeton stump. One day He gave them a sign to give him the only child as sacrifice of the Stilinski Family. He burned the Stilinski house down, using nature to his advantage. The people brought the scared but willing boy to the Nemeton, chaining him to the stump with a rope. The boy knew if he didn’t so this, his people would suffer. The people began chanting to the Stump, bowing as they knew he would come soon. He gave them a sign that he was there. One of the Villagers shouted “The great god has come”  
Every villager stayed in the bowed position as the sacrifice looked around in panic as wind blew around him. The boy then gasped as he saw the great god had come, sauntering to the great Nemeton stump. Stiles realized that this ‘God’ was not a god at all. He screamed to the villagers to look up, but none of his people would. The bandaged Demon reached for the boy’s tied ankle and tore the rope from the stump and began taking the struggling boy, who was grasping at the earth and screaming not to be taken away by what his people called “God”

He called it a Demon and he was tricking his people.


End file.
